Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets may be equipped with one or more cameras that enable users of the mobile devices to capture images of their surroundings. Indeed, an increasing popularity of social networking and other applications may lead to a relatively large number of images being captured by a given mobile device. Moreover, be common for many images to be similar or visually related to one another, particularly if they are taken over a relatively short period of time (i.e., burst mode) or from a similar vintage point.
Storing these visually related images locally on the mobile device may consume valuable (and sometimes scarce) memory and/or processing resources. Additionally, storing visually related images remotely, in an online storage for example, may also consume networking and storage resources, which may be limited in many cases.